The need for being able to couple a flexible metal conduit (FMC) to an electrical metallic tubing (EMT) or rigid conduit has existed for many years. Typically, when there was a need for performing such a coupling, individual fittings have been used designed for EMT rigid conduit, and FMC, such as a strap type connector, a rigid straight coupling and a set screw connector. The end result is a fairly laborious procedure which may be relatively large due to the multiple components involved.